Jill's Adventure of Justice, Fame, and Frustration
by Anime Girl12201
Summary: Discontinued. Will be re-written at some point.
1. Fights and a Stalker?

**Okay this is the first chapter of the story! The weapon Jill uses in the story is a sword. Yuki uses a laser gun he made, Mikazuki turns into a wolf to fight, and Fujiko uses magic (DER!). Now, so I don't have to do this later on, here's what my OCs look like:**

**Fujiko: Basically just a younger looking version of the Witch Princess from Harvest Moon Animal Parade**

**Yuki: Black hair and black eyes, pales skin.**

**Mika: Gray wolf ears and tail, black hair, red eyes, slightly tanned.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just Fujiko, Yuki, and Mikzuki.**

Great, just great. Mika and Yuki are fighting again. Why can't they learn to get along? It would save my sanity, which as of now, is slowy slipping away from me. "Mika! Yuki! Stop fighting! We are almost at Trikorack town!" I yelled, they ignored me. I groaned, frustrated.

Fujiko did the same "Shut up you two!" she yelled "I don't care if you don't like each other!"

That didn't solve anything. Now all three of them were fighting. I sighed and hoped they would stop fighting before we got to Trikorack town, the people there don't like travelers, and these three being loud wasn't going to help us at all! I saw some kid sitting on the side of the path poking something with a stick. I stoped and Mika bumped into me.

"Hey! Watch it!" She yelled, irritated from fighting so much.

I ignored her and walked over to the kid.

"Hey kid, watcha doing all alone out here?" I asked him. He just glared.

"Go away." He turned back to what ever he was doing.

I was already mad so I didn't want to deal with this kid, I walked back over to my three bickering "friends" and pushed them away from each other. Mika just crossed her arms and walked ahead of us, Yuki and Fujiko ignored each other. At least now we would find a place to sleep before dark.

Boy, was I wrong when I thought that. We didn't make it to town before dark, and ended up sleeping on the ground, because we were too tired to set up camp. "Hey Jill, wake up! It's moring already dawn! We gotta get moving if we want to get to town before it gets too hot!" Someone yelled, waking me up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said, yawning at the same time. I blinked a couple of times and then got up. I saw that the others were ready, so I grabbed my bag that I had been using as a pillow, and then followed them.

We got to Trikorack without them getting into a fight. "Hello! All of are travelers right?" Someone greeted us when we reached the town.

"Uh...Yes?" I said, she's giving me a wierd look. I told you these people don't like travelers, I don't know why so don't ask.

"Oh okay then, I 'm Clarie." She said alittle too coldly.

"Looks like someone needs to take a day off or something." I heard Fujiko mutter behind me.

Clarie glared at her. "And you need to learn-"

"Hey Clarie, get back to the store now!" some guy yelled walking towards us.

"You know Jack, it's rude to inturupt people." Clarie stated simply.

"Well we just needed to get something to eat, we won't bother you anymore." I said, trying to walk around them. "Sorry but you'll have to deal with this yourself Clarie, I get enough of this from my friends", is what I wanted to say, but that wasn't going to help our current situation.

"Yeah, we'll be out of here in no time, so move out of our way." Yuki said rudley, thanks Yuki, that'll really help us now!

"Excuse me, but you can alwaysjust go around." Clarie glared, directing her attention from Jack.

"They're probaly just idiots who can't figure that out for themselves." Jack said, I was about to say something before Mika stepped in to make things worse.

"We're not idiots, you got that?" She said getting in his face "If anything, I think you're the idiot!" Crap, we'll never get moving again before noon.

"Everyone, please stop fighting." I said, not bothering to hide my desperation "We need to get out of here before noon."

Anyway, We have a stalker now. What's her name? Maya. She was watching the others argue and actually said "Wow! That's so cool! No one has ever stood up to them before! I want to join you!" We told her that we couldn't aford to have someone else join us. She didn't get the massage.

"Where to next, Nerd?" Fujiko asked Yuki.

Yuki glared at her "Westion village, Witch."

I sighed, I remeber when they were friends, whatever happened to that? Why did they fight and then pretend the others didn't exsist? Why?

_"Hey Fujiko! I bet you can't beat me to that tree!" Mika yelled, laughing._

_"I bet I can!" Fujiko laughed. Both the girls got up._

_"Three,"_

_"Two,"_

_"One!"_

_They took off, running as fast as they could. Fujiko won, much to Mika's surprise._

_"No way! You must have cheated!" She yelled._

_"Hey, it was a 50/50 chance. Either of you could have won." Yuki stated._

We were all only six then. That was the last good memory I had of them together. After that, they started fighting over the craziest things and would barley speak to each other. When I asked why, all I got was "You don't need to know." or, "It's complicated don't ask.".

Eventually, I did, I stopped questioning them. I didn't think I would ever truly know.

**So, how was the first chapter? Was it rushed? Not good enough? Feel free to critizise! I fail at spelling XD**


	2. Your normal assasion? Nope!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just the OCs**

My stomach feels so empty! We forgot to get anything to eat at the last town and we're still a good three hours away from the next town!

"We could go hunting." Mika suggested, of course she would say that, she's a wolf!

"Sure dog, you can go right ahead, but I'm staying here!" Yuki yelled.

We decided to do some hunting, but not much. I ended up finding some edible plants that me and Fujiko shared.

"Hello travelers! Headed to Westion village?" Someone yelled from behind us when we started moving again.

I turned around to see who it was. It was some woman with bandana on her head.

"Yes, why do want to know?" Fujiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

The bandana wearing lady laughed "I was just headed there too! I was going to vist someone!" she laughed _again _then stopped, as if she was forgetting something "Oh! My name is Chealsa Tumi!"

I nodded "My name is Jill Ranik."

She turned to Mika "Mikazuki Asai."

Then Fujiko "Fujiko Akahanna."

Then Yuki "Yuki Arashi."

"Good then, at least I know your names now! Let's go to Westion together!" Bad idea Chealsa, really bad idea.

Anyway after some arguing about it, Chealsa was temporaly part of the group.

We walked for a while and all of a sudden, someone jumped out of the trees, wearing a suit that covered everything but their eyes. I knew what that meant. It had happened to us before.

"It's an assassion split up!" I whispered and we all ran in different directions, Chealsa, having no weapon, came with me.

"What's going on Jill?" She asked me.

"We have to keep our gaurd up, because we get assassions sent after us all the time." I replied panting.

"Why?" She asked, why couldn't she just leave it at that?

"Well one time we stopped someone from hypnotising a whole village and he keeps sending assassions after us!" I explained.

Something, no someone jumped in front of us. "Stop right there! There's no need to worry! I'm not an assassion!" he yelled and if the voice was any indication he was a she.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled. The voice sounded familiar but it was probaly a trick.

"Smart girl." She pulled off the mask and smirked. I must have passed out or something because next thing I knew, Mika and Fujiko were practiclly hovering over me.

"What happened?" Mika asked

"Yeah, it's not like you to just pass out."

I froze. I remebered who it was.

_"Hey guys come over here!" Our friend Lumina called._

_"What is it?" Fujiko asked_

_"Look at what I made!" she exclaimed_

_We stared, it was the most perfect sand castle we had ever seen._

_"Ha! You guys can't think this is good!" Flora yelled_

_"You should keep your mouth shut Flora!" Lumina shot back_

_Flora frowned and walked away._

_The next day Flora was yelling insults at evryone._

_"Shut up Flora! You're mean!" Mika yelled._

_"Oh really wolf? I bet you're just mad because you didn't get your bone this morning." She smirked_

_Mika started shaking with anger. "Shut up!" She yelled, punching Flora in the face._

_Before anybody could react, Mika ran out of the room._

_"You know what Flora? You're a jerk." Yuki glared at her and ran off to find Mika._

_"Hey, Nerd not so fast. How are you and Jill friends with a witch and a wolf? How do all get along? That's what I would like to know."_

_Flora said that at the wrong time. Mika had come back and heard it. Mika, Fujiko, and Yuki heard it. For some reason, I think there is something about what she said that I didn't understand and they did._

"It was Flora." I said simply still staring off in to space.

"F-F-Flora?" Mika stuttered. Everyone else except Chealsa froze

"Who's Flora?" Chealsa asked, getting irratated with the situation we were in.

"Come on let's go." Fujiko said, picking up her bag.

I still didn't get up, I couldn't move my legs at all. I tried getting up, but I fell back down.

"Jill? Are you okay?" Mika asked kneeling down to help me back up, no use, my legs still felt like jello.

"Wait, what happened?" Yuki asked suspiously. I shook my head in reply, seriously, what happened?

"Wait, I'll be back." Mika said and walked into the woods beside the path. She came back a few minutes later as a wolf. She was holding her bag in her teeth.

"What the crap is going on here?" Chealsa asked, I gave her a look that said "Sorry, but I will never be able to explain the really screwed up mess you just got involved in.". She sighed and looked over to Yuki and Fujiko. "Can either of you explain this?" She asked, taking the bandana off her head and wiping some sweat off her forehead. It was really hot outside, and running around in the forest doesn't really help someone who skipped every meal that day while traveling between two small towns. "It's so hot outside! How do you guys put up with this?"

Mika rolled her eyes, and not being able to make a sarcastic remark, she motioned for Fujiko and Yuki to help me on her back, then walked down the path when I was on.

"Stop ignoring me! Wait up, don't leave me behind!" She yelled, running as fast as she could to catch up. I sighed, yep. Normal day for us.

**Do you like? I just started a Minecraft LP on my Youtube, and a Harvest Moon LP, so you guys were lucky that I found the time to write this chapter, I don't know what I'll do when school starts back in a week! *faints***


	3. Nightmares

**Hello there! Thanks for reading, now I'm warning you, the story starts to get a little darker from here. In this chapter it's not that bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just the OCs**

We finally made it to the next town, at three in the moring.

"Hey Jill, how're your legs feeling?" Mika managed to say while holding her bag in her teeth

"I still can't move them, hey Fujiko, what're you doing?" Fujiko didn't look up, she was flipping through the pages of some book.

"I know it has to be...no,that can't be it...not that one either." She didn't hear me, she kept muttering to herself as everybody -except me, of course- walked around town trying to find an inn or something.

"Hellllo therre traaaaavelers!" Someone yelled, who is crazy enough to be up at this timewhen they have perfectly good beds to sleep in? And who yells this early in the moring? I don't know who, but whoever they are, they must have alot of energy.

"I am the mayor of this town! I'm Mayor Hamilton, nice to meet you! Know who are all of you?" He asked, it was a short, old, and fat guy. That's all I can say about him.

"That's nice Garden Gnome, but we really just need a place to stay for the night." Fujiko said coldly. But that didn't seem to dampen Chubby's mood at all.

"Well, well, why didn't you say so before? Follow meee!" He walkeddown one of the many paths leading through town, and having no choice, we followed Chubby.

I was almost convinced that even though Mika knew that Chubby wasn't to be eaten, he looked like a lone deer stoping for a drink to her. Defenseless and a prey. Mika seemed to catch on to what I was thinking, and shook her head. Although she still looked ready to pounce if he got too annoying.

"Wellllllll, heeeeerreeee we are! This is the Blue Bird Inn!" He walked inside the small building, on the outside, it was bright blue, with a small dark blue bird painted beside the door. When we went inside, the walls were a faded yellow color, the floor was simple white tiles.

"Hellllllloooooo Annnn!" Chubby yelled, there's something really creepy about that smile...

"Hello Mayor Hamilton." Greeted a red headed girl wearing a white t-shirt and overalls. Her hair was tied up with a white ribbon.

"I found some travelers wondering around the town, and I came to ask if you had some extra rooms!" Chubby explained, a little too excited.

"Oh yes! Of course, follow me!" She said excitedly and ran upstairs. We followed her and we were met with a row of doors.

"Well, I think some of you girls can share a room, and I can only assume he wants a seprate room." She muttered to herself "Oh, my name is Ann by the way, nice to meet you, ummm..." She trailed off.

I took that as my cue to start introductions. "My name is Jill." I said,shaking her hand, which was hard to do, considering I was riding Mika and had to turn around without using my legs.

Everybody else introduced themselves, and we finally got into the rooms, I shared a room with the other girls -luckily there was four beds in each room- and Yuki got his own room.

"Jill, wake up!" I heard someone whishper. I opened my eyes a girl with black hair and blank eyes flashed in front of me for a second, the Flora, then back to the little girl. WhenI reached out to touch her, she dissapeared, "Don't try it Pony." Someone whishpered behind me, I felt someone breathing on my neck.

I shot up in bed, sweating and panting. "Are you okay Jill?" I heard Mika whishper. I whipped my head around to face the door, where Mika was standing, a concered look on her face.

"I don't know, but I feel like I can move my legs again." I whispered, bringing my kneesto my forehead "I don't" I was shaking, what had the dream meant?

"I had a nightmare two," Mika addmited queitly, looking down at her feet.

"What was your's about?" I asked her.

She looked surprised at the question "Well, I was trapped in an empty room, it was pitch black. All I could see was green glowing eyes every once in a while, and then,right before I woke up, someone whishpered, 'Someday, you shall know. Just wait young one.' and then the voice dissapeared. What was yours about?"

I told her about my dream, andonce I mentioned the voice calling to someone named Pony, she bit her lip, "I'm going back to bed." She stated simply and walked over to her bed and lied down.

In the moring when we woke up, we put some gold on thcounter of the inn, with a note saying that we left early.

**Time skip to late Fall**

Chealsa eventually headed back to her village, I still had the same nightmare every night, Maya refused to stop stalking us, and even though she tries to act like it's not true, I'm pretty sure that Fujiko started having nightmares too.

It was colder this Fall the last year, I had to keep trying to pull my cloak tighter around my body. It was freezing.

I wasn't cocered about the cold, or stalkers, or even wierd mayors for that matter, I was only trying to figure out what these dreams meant.

**Was that creepy enough for you? I hope it was, I want to make this story seem myterious and also humorous at times. What do you guys think?**


	4. A Runaway Princess?

**I'm sorry for all the spelling derps last chapter, but I was writing that chapter at around ten at night, so I was tired, the worst spelling derp in there was when I spelled 'now' as 'know' what was I thinking? I don't know, just try to enjoy the story despite me derping while writing. Oh yeah, and seeing as how this is a Harvest Moon story, the money is still gold, and everyhting else is still the same, except for some personalities, and the year, and this is set around the same time as Avatar:TLA and Yuki is a time traveler from the year kidding.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just the OCs**

We were at Hanerin town, we all went in seprate directions, considering we all had different things in mind. About an hour later while Iwas in a bar sipping my wine, someone walked in wearing a cloak and the hood covering all of their face, except their mouth.

"Some wine please." They whispered. I think they were a girl, but I've met many guys who sound like a girl sometimes, so what do I know?

"Here you go." The bartender smiled she was a cheery looking girl with long curly blond hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked the mysterious girl

"I'd rather not say." The girl stated, taking another sip of her wine while I did the same.

"No one move!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around and saw a group of people wearing armor and holding spears. One threw a spear at mytery girls hood, and her cloak was pinned against the wall, the bartender let out a yelp and ducked behind the counter, The not-so-myterious girl had short light blue hair, pale skin, and cat-like purple eyes.

"Princess Antoinette, your father sent us to bring you back to the kingdom!" One of them yelled

Antoinette pulled out a sharp knife and pointed it at them.

"Make me."

**I now it's a short chapter, but at least I found the time to write it instead of watching anime and playing other stuff. Right? I might write a chapter every Sunday, and there's no school tommorow because of Labor Day, so I might write a chapter tommorow too.**


	5. A Princess' Rage

**Okay so there's been a bit of a change, everybody-including Mikazuki and Yuki- are now 23, unless it's said that they're older or younger. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Harvest Moon, I wouldn't be writing this story, now would I?**

Antoinette glared at them "Or are you too scared?" She smirked. She ran towards them, and before they could react, she stabbed one of them in the leg with her knife.

"Princess, we don't want to hurt you, just come back to the-" Antoinette wouldn't let him finsh

"Why do you think I ran away?" She snapped. They shook their heads. "It's because I felt like I might as well have been chained upin a cell!" She yelled "I couldn't do anything for myself! I was expected to be 'A Perfect Princess'! I could barley leavethe castle! But you know when I decided I'd had enough? The aranged marriage!" She was about to stab another one in the arm, but that was the only one of them not frozen in shock at her rage.

He brung up his sword in front of the short, but deadly blade.

"Princess, please." He pleaded.

Antoinette glared at him "No, never." She said about as coldly as hummanly possible.

She tried to get her knife past the sword, and succeded, she stabbed him, in the stomach.

She kicked all the other guys in the back of the head. The guys she stabbed a few seconds before was on his knees clutching the spot she stabbed him.

I watched all this happen. The bartender was watching too. We would be the people questioned when someone walked in and saw this. They would see two people, me and the bartender. Staring in horror at what one girl did. She probaly killed most of them. Did we do anything to stop her? No. No sane person would step between a crazed princess and her prey. "Y-y-you need t-to s-s-stop h-her." The bartender gulped "You have a sword right?" I nodded. I walked outside and pulled my hood on.

"What do you want with me" Antoinette said coldly as I walked towards her.

"Justice for what you did." I stated simply. Antoinette laughed hystericly.

"You think you can stop me from getting away from the kingdom and the stupid prison they call a castle? As if!"She charged toward me I dodged out of the way and pulled out my sword.

"Yes, actually." I blocked her knife with my sword, knowing just how deadly she can be. I jumped backwards as she pulled the knife back and aimed for my chest. "I'm not asking you to go back to the kingdom and stay living there unhappliy for the rest of your life, just go tell your parents that you want to go out in to the world and be your own person." I said dodging her attacks.

"They'll probaly just block be in that prison again!" She yelled, angrier then I'd ever seen her. I knew I couldn't go on like this forever, she would keep going like this untill I didn't have enough enery to dodge her attacks anymore, then I'd be dead meat. I couldn't see anyway to reason with her either.

I heard chanting and then I saw the biggest vulture I think I've ever seen in my life with red eyes flying at top speed towards us. _Oh for Goddess' sake why does this always happen?_ I thought as I tried to get out of the bird's sight. Luckliy the bird wasn't aiming for me.

Antoinette saw the bird coming two and tried to doge out of the way, but the bird didn't crash head-first into the ground, instead it turned to Antoinette and shot at her like a rocket. She was pinned against a tree.

"Give it up, it's four against one." I heard a cold voice say. I looked away from Antoinette and saw Fujiko, Mika, and Yuki standing beside me.

"Jill are you alright?" Mika asked me. I nodded.

"Just might have some trouble explaining to the police why there's fifteen armed men lying on the floor in the bar." I said casually.

Yuki shook his head "When will we learn to stop getting ourselves in trouble?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Don't think we will." Fujiko smirked

"No we won't."

**Yes, the bartender was Muffy from A wonderful Life. No, I don't hate Antoinette, she one of my favorite characters, but I think she should have showed a little more emotions, at least for the story, I just wanted to throw her in there, but not make her boring and forgetfull, like Clarie and Jack, and Maya. You remeber them right? Oh yeah, and don't expect another chapter untill after school on Friday, I might start a chapter tommorow, then finish it later this week, but probaly not. If this chapter doesn't get some reviews when I check on Thursday then I'll be surprised...**


	6. Good or Evil Witch?

**Yay! Another chapter! Anyway, we actually get some plot stuff done in this chapter, the last two chapters were just taking a break from plot progression, just to build some supspense or something.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I would SO be writing this if I owned Harvest Moon**

Every night, the same dream. We had left the town where the battle with Antoinette, the poor confused bartender forgotten. Oh well, all that aside. I needed to figure out what the crap this dream meant, fast.

_"Forget about the dream, everything will be fine!"_

I heard a weird voice say, like I can forget about it, I've tried.

**"Shut it! No Jill, keep fighting to figure it out!"**

A dark voice, while that's what I was trying to do, I could tell that listening to that voice would lead to trouble. Wait, voices inside my head? I must be going insane, not that hard in the situation I'm in actually.

"Hey Jill! Are you even listening to me?" Someone yelled in my ear, making me jump. I heard a sigh

"Sorry Fujiko." I apoligized, I'd been so spaced out I hadn't even relized she was talking.

We walked the rest of the way to Ragenaul town in silence. When we got there I don't know what happened, but something made me dizzy, I had to lean on the 'Welcome to Ragenaul Town' sign.

"Jill is something wrong?" Yuki asked, barley turning his head to look at me.

I nodded "I don't know why but for some reason I feel so diz-" I must have passed out before I could finish.

"Hey, she's waking up!" Someone said I heard some people walking wherever I was.

"You alright?" Someone else said. Mika. Of course.

"Where am I?" I asked, instanly regretting it, my throat was burning, I groaned in pain, everything hurted. I opened my eyes slightly and was almost blinded by a bright light.

"You're in the clinic." Someone else answered, Maya.

I turned my head away from the blinding light and opened my eyes. Okay, I was surrouned by Mika, Yuki, Fujiko, Maya, and a girl with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and wearing a nurse uniform. Clinic, huh?

"Anything hurt?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, everything." I groaned in frustration.

"Well I'm Elli, just call me over here if you need something." The nurse said before getting up and leaving.

Everyone else nodded and got up to leave too.

Once they left I swear I sensed someone watching me.

"Where are you? Come on out." I whispered.

I heard a light chuckle "You know I'm hear, huh?" Someone whispered back "Look at the curtains."

I did what they said, and from behind the curtains, the same little girl that had been haunting my dreams for the past four mounths was standing right at the curtains seperating me from the others, staring at me with her blank, pupiless, haunting eyes.

My eyes went wide with horror, she chuckled at my fear. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked her "Who are you?"

"I'm the witch of Reyni Town." She whispered, I gasped, wasn't Reyni Town where I lived a couple years ago before I started traveling?

She nodded, as if reading my mind, which she probaly was capable of doing.

"We shall meet again." She said before dissapearing behind the curtains again.

"This is all a dream. This is all a dream." I said leaning back down onto the bed, pulling the covers back on, I haden't relized that I had even sat up,or that I was now capable of doing so.

A witch? A good or evil witch?

That's what I needed to know.

"Oh, you can sit up now...Jill, why do you look so scared?" Elli said gently walking back where I was. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine now. Thanks Elli."

**I told you some plot stuff would happen, yes, that was plot progression. Some of you probaly just don't relize it.**


	7. A Bunch of Random Crap

**Okay time for another chapter! I hope you like what I have so far! Now, I read a few chaptersw back to see what Fanfiction didn't save correctly when I posted them. And one thing I found somewhat irritating is when I said that Yuki is a time travler, it deleted what time I said he was from, it was year 4014.**

**Anyway, thanks to the two of you who reviewed and reassured me that people are reading and liking it. Really, thanks alot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon guys, a month is not that long.**

Okay, forgetting the witch for a second, Mika and Yuki are driving me crazy right now, want to guess why?

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

They've been doing that for thirty minutes, I don't even know what they're fighting over, but it better be good.

"Please be quiet, I'm trying to think." I muttered, and of course, they didn't hear me. I groaned in frustration, then they heard me.

They turned away from each other, reliezing how childish they were being.

"Anyway, where are we going next?" Fujiko asked, distracting them from whatever they were thinking.

"Looks like..." Mika muttered looking at a map "Geui Town." I nodded and walked ahead of her.

_"Pony" _I jumped. Fujiko looked at me

"Something wrong Jill?" She asked

I shook my head, okay there probaly is something wrong with me, but I'm not admitting it.

"Okay then." She went back to staring at her new pet, which was the huge vulture she used to pin Antoinette to the tree, yeah, that thing. It made the most annoying sounds, well, every five minutes, I'm sure it would drive any normal person insane, but since me and the others don't really talk to each other -apart from the ocassional arguing- it calmed me, well as much as the noises it was making can calm a person.

I just stared up at the sky, trying to figure out why the voice keeps calling the name Pony, who is that anyway?

"Jill, it's dusk, we need to set up camp." Of course it is. I really went off into my own little world for what, four hours now? Great.

I groaned as I woke up, the heat of the fire keeping me from waking up completly.

"Alright _Mom_, I'll get up." I heard someone mutter in a different tent. Probaly Mika.

We packed everything back into our huge bags, and walked towards our destnation.

When we got there we split up to entertain ourselves for a few hours before dinner. It's an unspoken agreement we had, if we get to our destnation a few hours before a meal, then we split up.

I was looking at the signs on buildings trying to figure out where I could go to kill some time when I tripped over something. I looked back to see what it was and picked it up. It was some sort of lamp. It looked like it had writting on it, but it was so dirty I couldn't tell what it said. I rubbed it off and purple smoke blurred my vision. I dropped it and backed away. Some one materilalized in front of me.

"Were you the one who rubbed my lamp?" She asked me. She had black hair, bright green eyes, and tanned skin.

I nodded "Who are you?" I asked, she obviously was some different time, from the look of her clothes.

"Well, I am Sarah, genie of this random lamp," she said before turning the lamp over in her hands and looking at the surrounding buildings "that obviously got dumped in the middle of nowhere." She turned back to me.

"You know the drill, right? You make three wishes, I go back into the lamp and wait for someone else to rub the lamp."

I nodded "Yeah, my first wish is that Maya would stop stalking me."

"Okay." Next thing I knew, there was like, five people running to get behind trees, and Maya was stalking hanging her head.

"Why do you genies always put twists on wishes?" I whispered for no reason, if she didn't want those people to know she was a genie she shouldn't have put that twist on the wish!

"Well, when one person is done making their wishes, they usually put the lamp where no one else will find it for a while, so we end up waiting hundreds, mabey thousonds of years for the next person. Better to get some entertainment."

"And you get entertainment by whatching people be troubled because of you?" I asked, the genies must really be bored if that's their cause.

"Yes." She replied.

We spent the next couple of hours talking, using up my last two wishes, and saying goodbye.

"Dinner time." I said looking at a clock in the reastraunt next to me. I had to admit, I was in need of some company, if only to take my mind of the thing begging for my attention the most, who was that witch, and what does she have to do with me? I certaintly did not have food on my mind as I entered the reastraunt, so I was slightly surprised to find that I was extremely hungry.

"I'll just have a salad." I muttered when the waitress walked over to me, looking really cheery.

"Okay! One second please!" She said before skipping over into what I can only asume to be the kitchen.

She came back with my salad a few minutes later.

"Thanks" I said

"My name is Felicity." She said as she was setting down on the table.

"Jill," I say quietly.

"Hmm? Something seems to be bothering you, what's wrong?" Crap, was it really that obvious?

"It's nothing." I lied. Do you think she gave up? No. "Come on, I'll help you." She saw the irritated look on my face and sighed before walking away.

After eating the salad and leaving some gold on the table, I walked out of the restruant. I guess I was too busy thinking about the recent turn of events, but it was just the I realized how cold it was.

I went to the place where I was supposed to meet up with the others, and fell asleep when I sat down on a bench. It was around sunset when I fell asleep, but when I woke up it was abput midnight.

"What the crap?" I stood up and looked around for the others.

I had no luck in finding them around town.

"Real funny guys." I said, even though I knew this was no joke.

**Was it good? Please tell me it was, oh and before anyone can ask, yes I am already including characters from the Harvest Moon game coming out next month, on the 6th actually, and I had the Ushi No Tane website for help with the personalities. I'm planning on doing something interesting next chapter...what? I'm not telling you, just wait a little while.**

**Please review, it helps alot =)**


	8. A Childhood Friend

**Hello everyone! I was gonna post this yesterday but after walking around for two hours I was kinda tired and didn't feel like it. I was also planning on making this a really creepy chapter since Halloween was yesterday, but you know, couldn't think of anything I could do to make it creepy.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Harvest Moon, I'd be rich, and I were rich, I would be living in a mansion right now, but I'm obviously not, so no, I don't own Harvest Moon.**

I went into the nearby inn and described Mika, Fujiko, and Yuki to the innkeeper.

He seemed to think for a second. "Nope, haven't seen your friends. Why?"

"We were supposed to meet up at the reastuant nearby right around now and they haven't shown up." I said, thinking about where they could possibly be when I heard something pecking at the window "Huh? Oh I'll get it." I said, walking over to the window and opening it.

When I opened it however, I had to jump back so the vulture who was waiting impatiently for me could fly in. Star, Fujiko's newfound companion, was now perched on the back of a chair.

"What's that?" I asked nobody in peticuler as I grabbed the paper Star was holding.

_New meeting place. Cave next to the town. Now._

_-Fujiko_

"I'm sorry sir, it seems as though my friends have dicided on a new meeting place without informing me. I will be going now." he nodded and I walked to the cave, while Star was being VERY noisy as we headed to said cave.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked into the cave, not expecting some any extra company besides my friends, but I can be sure I'm not the first to tell you that this world is full of surprises.

"Umm..Who is this?" I asked, pointing at the person with them.

"Oh this is..." Mika trailed off, looking at her feet.

"It's someone you may have met before." Yuki said, obviously irritated at Mika for some reason.

Mika and Yuki glared at each other, okay, what the crap made them so mad?

The cloaked person sighed and reached for the hood and pulled it down.

"Hello Jill." He said politley.

"Phillip?" I asked, he looked too much like my childhood friend for it not to be him.

He grinned "Yes, it's me, didn't think you'd remeber." Then he added something under his breath so I wouldn't hear.

Instead of asking him what he said, I just smiled and said, "Well, it's great to see you again."

He nodded "Yeah."

**Trust me, I'm going to try to make the next chapter creepy, I might even write it tonight.**

**Update: Yes, I meant to post this earlier today but I never got around to it, sorry, no two chapters today!**

**Please review! It really helps! =)**


End file.
